


Christmas Gift

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Navidad como como 20 mil meses atrasada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Navidad nunca ha sido muy bien apreciada por Deadpool, pero en esta ocasión podría ser diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Muy muy cortito, lo escribí en mi tumblr como regalo de navidad para todos mis seguidores. Ahora llega aquí :3

Las brillantes luces y el bullicio de las personas, que en ese momento se encontraban celebrando en los elegantes restaurantes de ese lado del Hudson, le hicieron fruncir el ceño con cierto enojo malsano. Desde que tenía memoria, todos esos momentos “navideños” jamás fueron parte de él. Claro que disfrutaba de la comida especial de la temporada, pero nada más.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Wade?

La voz del castaño junto a él lo sacó de sus depresivos pensamientos. La mirada curiosa de su acompañante le hizo sonreír con verdadera sinceridad. ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de su querido Petey Pay?

-Esta es la primera Navidad que pasaremos juntos ¿no?

-Así es- el menor le dio un pequeño beso- y como has sido un buen chico este año…-se detuvo en medio de la acera y jaló un poco al mercenario, para susurrar en su oído- no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para darte tu “regalo”

-Jojojojojojojo feliz Navidad para mí- canturreó al tiempo que alzaba a Peter y lo echaba sobre su hombro, casi corriendo hacia el apartamento que compartía con su adorado Spidey.

-Feliz Navidad para los dos, cabeza de chorlito- agregó el castaño mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en el trasero al mayor.


End file.
